


Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, first chicago pd imagine, mainly just hank voight, short imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Hank Voight x Reader Imagine: After a long day, Y/N is comforted by Voight.





	Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially gotten hooked on Chicago: P.D. I fully admit I wrote this story because there aren’t enough Hank Voight imagines on Tumblr (which is where you can submit a request/ or you can just send me a message) & as an imagine for myself. I regret nothing, except for the fact I’m awake at 2:31 am writing fanfiction and binge-watching Chicago P.D. and I have to be up at 8 tomorrow morning, plus I have way too many projects already in the works. As of now, I am taking requests for imagines, so if anyone has any, send them in. They can be for almost anything because I am 100% willing to invest the rest of my winter break binge-watching shows to write fanfics about.

Y/N should’ve been done already with her report, but it had been slow go.  The day had been hell.  There had been a shootout and Y/N had killed a man.  He was a criminal and it wasn’t the first time she’d done it, but this time it was different.  She’d seen his wife and kid the day before when the wife tried covering for him.  Y/N was finding it hard to write up the report, something she’d never experienced before.  Everyone else had already left, now it was just her and Voight.  She finally finished, walking over to Voight’s office to drop it off.

“Sorry, it took me so long.”

Voight looked up from whatever he was reading.  

“What took so long?”

Y/N felt herself get slightly distracted hearing Voight’s gravelly voice.  She shook her head.

“I don’t know, Voight…”

“Sit down,” he said, gesturing for her to sit.

Y/N sank into the seat, letting out a sigh as she did.  Hank got up from behind his desk, walking around to lean on his desk.

“You know what you’re getting into with this job.  It’s either you or them.  Today was one of those days where you did what you had to do.  That’s it.”

Y/N nodded, although it was clear to Voight there was at least part of her uneasy.  Voight stood up, leaning over her with his arms on either arm of the chair, blocking her into the seat.  

“Hank…”

Voight didn’t say anything. He leaned down, kissing Y/N slowly. She quickly forgot about how crappy the day had gone.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was super short, but as I said, I have way too many projects at the moment and even more plot bunnies prancing about my head. I hope everyone enjoys this. As always, comments appreciated.


End file.
